dans les ténèbres
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots sur la citadelle de Hoto et ses occupants. 1er volet : L'ouverture d'une nouvelle ère sous la houlette de Gyokumen. 2ème : l'intérêt que trouve Nii à ces expériences. 3ème Gyokumen Kougaiji, le fils de son père. MàJ, 4ème : Phan refuse de voir le mal devant elle. 5ème : des projets impliquant GyuMao, Lirin et Kougaiji. ::de simple gen à bien tordu::
1. Gyokumen, une ère sombre

**Titre : **L'ouverture d'une ère sombre  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **Gyokumen, Gyū-Maō, Kōgaiji  
**Genre : **gen/drama-tish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o2, « ténèbres » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **~500

oOo

Voici 500 ans, le Prince Guerrier Nataku, envoyé par le Ciel, a tué Gyū-Maō et scellé son entourage. La forteresse est tombée dans les ténèbres de l'oubli.  
Mais au fil des siècles, le sortilège s'est affaibli et a fini par se briser. Revenus à la vie, les membres du clan ont perdu une éternité d'influence sur le monde. Des rivaux d'autrefois ont pris leur place. Les humains également ont prospéré bien plus que prévu : voilà qui est contrariant. Et leur chef ne peut ressusciter pour rétablir la situation. Leur âge d'or est-il donc irrémédiable révolu ?  
Mais son fils est vivant, et, comme être légendaire, acclamé par les yōkai.  
Quelques années à se familiariser avec ce nouveau monde, à exister en lui, et il est largement accepté comme figure d'autorité.  
Toutefois, il ne prendra pas du jour au lendemain la succession de son père. D'abord, il ne s'en sent pas encore la force. Ensuite, les chefs des clans ne sont pas prêts à lui céder tout leur pouvoir. Enfin, c'est tout leur clan qui pense encore à Gyū-Maō comme leur seul vrai chef, et sa concubine émet l'idée que sa mort n'est peut-être pas définitive.

Des tréfonds de sa forteresse, elle met sur pieds son grand plan. Magie ancienne qui se réveille avec eux, magie nouvelle apprise de ceux qui sont restés vivants dans le monde, et science empruntée aux humains, tissées ensemble, feront bien un miracle.  
À Kōgaiji de s'assurer que les tensions entre clans anciens, nouveaux et renaissant ne dégénèrent pas en une guerre généralisée qui affaiblirait la grande nation yōkai dont elle rêve ; à Gyokumen de superviser la résurrection de son bien-aimé pour le remettre à la tête de cette nation.

Ce monde qui a changé sans eux, elle va le remodeler à l'image qu'elle s'en fait.  
Si certains clans peuvent disparaître comme il est déjà arrivé fortuitement – du fait d'un étranger ! cela peut l'arranger ; un rival de moins. Tant qu'on ne la prive pas de ses soutiens…  
Et si la magie nouvelle a des effets secondaires imprévus… elle avisera. Le grand réveil des instincts de vie des yōkai à travers le pays, avec le réveil de la forteresse mère, et, si tout se passe comme prévu, annonçant le réveil de leur grand roi, l'arrange plutôt. Si sa conséquence est une guerre contre les humains, ça n'est pas un problème !  
Que le monde se déchire, à feu et à sang, tant qu'elle obtient le pouvoir…  
En attendant qu'elle y parvienne, tous en conviennent, elle comme ses ennemis, même si pour des raisons différentes ; c'est un nouvel âge de ténèbres qui s'est ouvert, mais il prendra bien fin un jour. Quand, de quelle façon, et selon quel point de vue, cependant l'on n'y est pas encore.


	2. Nii Jian Yi, Sutra du Ciel

**Titre : **S'ils arrivent à ouvrir le ciel...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnage : **Nii Jian-yi  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o3, « céleste » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **situé très tôt dans la série mais spoil possible jusque très loin dans _Saiyuki Reload_  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Pour ressuciter son roi bien-aimé, Gyokumen s'est acheté les plus grands talents. Sorciers yōkai, bio-technologiste humain de génie et... même un sūtra sacré, base de la magie bouddhique, acquis au prix fort.

Il a gardé cela pour lui, mais c'est la présence de ce fameux rouleau qui a décidé Nii Jian-yi à rester. Oui, l'expérience en soit piquait sa curiosité : repousser les limites du possible pour la vie humaine comme yōkai, c'était un défi assez difficile pour l'intéresser. Ce qui est trop aisé l'ennuie. Ce lien avec son passé, un défi précédent qu'il a relevé et accompli, éveille en lui quelque chose de curieux.  
De la nostalgie ? Il ne croyait pas cela possible de sa part. Ce rouleau Sacré du Ciel qui appartenait à ce cher et regretté Kōmyō Sanzō...

Il pourrait très bien déchiffrer le sūtra, mais, seul, il ne les aiderait pas. Gyokumen elle-même l'a compris, donc il n'a aucun scrupule à le taire.  
Quant à celui qu'il cache, le sūtra du Néant d'Ukoku Sanzō... inutile aussi dans cette expérience : il continue à en taire l'existence. Non, ce qu'il leur faudrait ça serait au moins le second sūtra du Ciel : Maudit. Celui de Genjyō Sanzō. Ce morpion a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'a croisé. Depuis avant la mort de son maître... Il est devenu encore plus insupportable.

Nii écrase une cigarette et sourit à son lapin en peluche : oui, il sait ce qu'il fait dans cette triste forteresse. Il observe l'agitation, l'exaltation et la détresse de ces fourmis qui tentent de comprendre et d'accomplir ce qui les dépasse. Tous ces sentiments qui lui sont étrangers sont au moins divertissants à voir d'au-dessus. Alors il restera bien là encore un bon moment ; le spectacle promet de durer au moins un peu !

Oh, et puis mine de rien, s'ils arrivent effectivement à ouvrir le Ciel, il sera impressionné. À quel point, ça dépendra de quelle aide il aura été obligé d'y apporter lui-même. Mais quand même. On peut toujours espérer une surprise ? La vie serait bien ennuyeuse sinon.


	3. GyokuKou, un si beau jouet

**Titre : **Elle en ferait volontiers son jouet  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Kōgaiji ; Gyokumen/Gyū-Maō, Gyokumen - Kōgaiji  
**Genre : **admiration déplacée  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o4, « si beau » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Kōgaiji est une merveille de la nature, une illustration de la perfection à laquelle tout yōkai pourrait aspirer.  
Tout le portrait de son père, le redouté Démon Taureau ; en plus jeune, moins musculaire, plus agile... plus attirant.

La couleur écarlate vibrant de ses cheveux, rare chez les yōkai de plein sang, n'est pas source de suspicion chez lui. Tout le monde connaît ses parents et la fidélité de Rasetsunyo pour Gyū-Maō. Tout en lui clame quelle est sa noble ascendance. La large marque yōkai sur sa joue, contrastant avec sa peau ambrée ; ses capacités hors du commun... Et la couleur violette de ses yeux, plus frappante encore : ils sont de la nuance que l'on dit propre aux Dieux, qui se retrouve parfois chez les yōkai et plus rarement chez les humains. La combinaison de ces deux raretés l'auréole de mystère.  
Toutes ces marques d'exception, pourtant, ne l'éloignent pas de son peuple. Tous le reconnaissent comme leur. Il est vraiment un Prince idéal. (Et pour les demoiselles, s'il n'était aussi inaccessible, il serait aussi un parti de rêve.)

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, en tout cas. Alors, les avis sont mitigés. D'aucuns le trouvent charismatique au-delà de leur espérances et boivent ses rares discours. Dame Gyokumen au contraire a ses idées, les idées de la Reine emprisonnée, sa détestée rivale, en horreur, et se félicite que son beau-fils soit si taciturne. Ça gâche moins souvent le tableau, qu'il se taise.  
Un garçon comme lui, fils de son père, devrait se contenter d'être beau et fort et rester discret et effacé. La première partie, être, il la remplit déjà si bien. La deuxième, paraître, est une autre affaire.

Nii Jian-yi promet qu'il peut arranger son problème d'attitude et le plier à sa volonté. En faire un bel ornement à placer derrière son trône... et il tient parole. Un si beau jouet, elle répugnera presque à l'envoyer en mission loin d'elle. Mais allons, sa volonté ne fléchira pas : si elle désire pour elle sa beauté et sa servitude, elle a d'abord besoin de sa force. Elle pourra profiter du reste quand il reviendra victorieux. Victorieux pour elle et non plus pour lui seul comme dans sa défiance passée : il n'en sera qu'encore plus appréciable !


	4. Phan Gyoku, triste gâchis

**Titre : **Un triste gâchis  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Dr Phan - Gyokumen, Nii Jian-Yi  
**Genre : **angst & denial  
**Gradation : **PG~/ T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o7, « tristesse » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

Dame Gyokumen a grassement acheté les connaissances et le savoir-faire des plus éminents sorciers et scientifiques parmi son peuple – plus un humain.  
Phan lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante : sa reine loue son talent, la tire d'une vie de médiocrité, lui donne tant de possibilités de briller ! Elle fond de bonheur à voir les laboratoires et la machinerie mis à sa disposition. Les moyens dont elle bénéficiera pour mener sa grande tâche à bien ! Elle se prend d'une affection sincère pour ses collaborateurs : le vieux docteur Wang, malgré son humour grivois, est un puits de sagesse et elle ne se lasse pas de l'écouter.

Une seule ombre au tableau : cet humain, ce Nii, qui semble avoir ensorcelé la reine. C'est peut-être le meilleur et son aide sera peut-être indispensable, mais sa seule présence horripile Phan. Derrière lui, elle n'est plus que deuxième et ça la vexe. Dame Gyokumen qui proclame si haut sa fidélité à leur roi : comment peut-elle s'acoquiner avec ce sale type ? Dans quel désespoir, quelle frustration est-elle plongée si elle a recours à quelque chose de si vil... son coeur se serre à cette idée.  
Et c'est lui, elle en est certaine, qui a mis dans sa tête des idées si dangereuses, d'utiliser sa propre fille, chair de sa chair, enfant innocente, pour leurs expériences. Dame Gyokumen ne devrait vraiment pas s'abaisser à cela ! Phan a mis sur pied plusieurs plans de remplacement, tous aussi fiables et pas plus longs ou difficiles à réaliser. En privilégiant plus les sorts et moins la génétique, par exemple... mais ces idées sont balayées au profit de l'autre affreux.

La situation est encore plus laide à voir que cet affreux qui se moque ouvertement d'elle.  
Ça blesse parce que c'est la vérité.  
Oui, elle est éperdue d'amour pour sa reine, sa bienfaitrice.  
Non, elle croyait cet amour pur et sans souillure de désir impossible et de jalousie.  
Elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir mal analysé la situation d'origine, éblouie qu'elle était par ces promesses.  
De s'être amourachée d'une ombre, d'une fausse impression.  
Que la corruption puisse dater d'avant encore. Non, c'est impensable ! Gyokumen a trop de prestance, trop de charisme, pour cacher des choses pareilles. Elle devrait aussi avoir trop de force pour se laisser corrompre par des instances extérieures, mais qui sait où mènent la solitude et l'envie depuis la disparition du roi...  
Et elle ne lui en veut même pas à elle, certaine qu'il y a une part de vérité quelque part dans cet amour, quelque chose de beau et de bon en elle. Après tout elle est une grande reine qui accomplit de grandes choses pour son peuple malgré tout, et capable d'un si grand amour pour son roi, même si son expression est parfois maladroite ! Gyokumen est forcément salvable ; juste pas par elle, petite Phan engagée pour tout autre chose...

Mais quel dommage, quelle tristesse ! Elle ne peut que l'observer impuissante, sans avoir rien le droit de tenter pour aider ce cœur qu'elle devine souffrant et rien faire bien sûr non plus pour guérir le sien. Sa situation est insoluble, et pas loin d'être désespérée.


	5. Gyokumen, Lirin, manque

**Titre : **Il leur faudrait juste un petit rien, vraiment pas grand' chose !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Nii Jian-yi, Gyokumen, Kōgaiji, Lirin  
**Genre : **horreur  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o9, « Ce qui manque » pour 10 choix  
**Avertissements : **je ne vais pas vous dire sur _quoi_ exactement pour ménager l'effet, mais sachez quand même que vous risquez d'avoir besoin de javel-à-cerveau à la fin.  
**Nombre de mots : **~1000

oOo

La forteresse de Hoto ne dort jamais. La salle de Gyū-Maō bourdonne en continu du ronflement des machines, et dans la chambre de Gyokumen, les murmures vont bon train.

« Quelle forme vous tenez, Dame Gyokumen... On ne croirait vraiment pas que vous avez un enfant. Qui plus est de l'âge de Mademoiselle Lirin...  
- Vil flatteur. Mais sois gentil de ne jamais parler de ma fille quand nous sommes au lit.  
- À vos ordres, Très Chère. Je vous en parlerai une autre fois, quand nous serons moins occupés. Maintenant je me tais ; je sais à quoi vous préférez que j'occupe ma bouche.  
- Mmh... »

Quand ses soupirs se taisent, elle en revient toujours au même point :  
L'expérience de résurrection de Gyū-Maō prend plus de temps que Gyokumen ne voudrait.

Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience, ma Dame, explique Nii, aussi diplomate que possible. Dûment revêtu de sa blouse blanche, il ne change néanmoins pas de ton entre l'alcôve et la salle du trône.  
« Au moins maintenant, j'ai cerné quel était exactement le problème et j'ai établi un protocole précis pour y parer. Il nous manque juste une broutille pour réussir, mais il sera facile de se la procurer. Une fois que j'aurai votre accord.  
- Dis toujours ?  
- Le corps décédé avait déjà commencé à se décomposer, quand nous l'avons pris en charge mais je peux le restaurer. La science est là pour ça si nous ne mettons pas la main sur un sutra de « vie ».  
Le point d'achoppement, c'est son âme envolée qu'il faut rappeler et relier à son corps. C'est là que nous aurons besoin de la magie la plus puissante qui soit, si possible le sutra d' »ouverture ».  
Enfin, il faut un lien entre les deux. L'aspect purement biologique réclame des cellules fraîches et compatibles, le côté mystérieux et sacré de la vie, la magie inexplicable de la création... »

Sur son trône, Gyokumen fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Nii de se perdre ainsi en considérations... oiseuses. Il est normalement bien plus direct ! Alors ?

« Viens-en au fait, Nii ! Tu parles de sacrifier une vie pour en récupérer une autre ?  
- Disons cela ainsi. C'est un sujet délicat. »

Et qui semble l'amuser beaucoup, à en juger le sourire cruel dont l'ombre ourle sa lèvre.

Une de leur conversation d'oreiller récente lui revient en mémoire. Gyokumen déteste sa fille. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas née fils à la place, déjà ! Ce n'est que le premier reproche. La liste est encore longue et la refaire maintenant l'aigrirait.  
Son chagrin à parler d'elle n'est qu'à moitié feint. La compréhension illumine, puis assombrit aussitôt les yeux de Gyokumen avec un art certain.

« Lirin ? Oui bien sûr. C'est ma fille, chair de ma chair, mais surtout chair de son bien-aimé père. Et comme il est hors de question de libérer Rasetsunyo pour analyser sa chair et retrancher son identité de celle de Kōgaiji pour ne garder que les informations relatives à Gyū-Maō, comme nous pouvons le faire, ah, de la mienne et celle de Lirin, et puis Kōgaiji peut encore nous servir, après tout il est le fils aîné... »  
Elle touche là au cœur du mélodrame ;  
« Si elle peut être ainsi utile à notre Roi chéri, dont la vie est plus importante que celle de tous ses sujets, sans exception... je me résouds de bon cœur au sacrifice ! »

Nii en rirait presque. Il en rit effectivement, intérieurement. Ouvertement, bien sûr, tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu définitivement son autorisation, il doit encore s'abstenir.

« Le « sacrifice » sera plus subtil que cela, Majesté. Et nous aurons quand même besoin du concours de Kōgaiji. »

Les sourcils de Gyokumen s'arquent délicatement. Ceux de Nii ont un mouvement suggestif. Comme il savoure ce qu'il s'apprête à exposer...

« Après tout, deux « informations » à recouper valent mieux qu'une seule incomplète, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle est jeune et en pleine santé, donc ça se fera facilement.  
Le point clé qui manque à la résurrection...  
J'ai besoin d'un greffon bien spécial, sur mesure. Évidemment, je ne vais pas demander à une mère de sacrifier son unique enfant... juste de me la prêter un peu. Voyez-vous... »

Non, elle ne voit pas encore. Elle entre-voit juste. Elle devine presque...

« Il me faut hybrider le demi-frère et la demi-sœur : un foetus comme réceptacle où réincarner l'âme avant de la réattacher où nous le voulons, avec des cellules souches fraîches pour fortifier le corps.  
Je suis certain que vous comprendrez la nécessité derrière cet acte. »

Comme prévu, l'idée horrifie Gyokumen. Mais pour quelles raisons exactement ? Nii se délecte de les découvrir.

« Essaies-tu de me dire qu'il faut me transformer en grand-mère ?  
- Pas du tout. Puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'enfant derrière. Vous pourrez tout oublier de ce passage sitôt fini. Non seulement il n'en restera aucune trace, mais en plus, si ça réussit...  
Mon bien-aimé Gyū-Maō revivra. Oui ! »

Elle a répondu avec trop d'enthousiasme. Quand Nii lui demande de confirmer son autorisation c'est d'un ton glacial qu'elle affirme que la décision est bien lourde à prendre, qu'elle doit réfléchir tout de même à son enfant : la fille chérie du bien-aimé Gyū-Maō, qu'elle va réfléchir à ce lourd dilemme et qu'elle lui donnera bientôt sa réponse.

Nii la soupçonne d'enrager surtout à l'idée que ça implique que Kōgaiji fasse un enfant à une autre qu'elle, qui pourtant n'est pas censé vouloir jamais d'un autre enfant à part peut-être plust ard un fils de son royal époux, et encore... et qu'elle ne pense même pas à ce que ça imposerait à la psyché de sa propre fille, ni de son beau-fils.  
Et il se garde bien de mentionner les possiblités d'insémination artificielle et de culture en éprouvette. C'est tellement plus amusant ainsi !


End file.
